


Особенная принцесса

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: написано по внутрикомандной заявке. Очень своеобразный ретеллинг «Рапунцель: Запутанная история»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 34





	Особенная принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> непочтительное отношение к сказкам

Рапунцель сидела у окна башни и лениво плевала вниз шелуху от семечек. Бляяя...стящая коса сохла третий час. Под башней злобно пыхтел Дракон, копошась в груде шелухи.

— Слышь, принцесса, я сейчас взлечу наверх, и кому-то не поздоровится.

— Жду и надеюсь. Я даже знаю, кому не поздоровится.

Рапунцель демонстративно помахала из окна изящной (килограмм на тридцать) левой ручкой.

— У всех драконов нормальные принцессы, а у меня ебань... Банька у меня есть, короче. Еще и мужик.

Рапунцель сосредоточенно наморщила лоб, задрала юбку и рассмотрела... в общем, рассмотрела.

— Сам ты мужик. Я просто особенная принцесса. И вообще, до сих пор кто-то не жаловался.

— Пожалуешься тут, ага, — Дракон опасливо покосился на бликующую на солнце руку.

— Я девушка нервная, с тонкой душевной огра... рога... нежная я, вот. Нечего было на Белоснежку так пялиться, у меня сердце не железное. В отличие от руки.

Рапунцель горестно вздохнула и начала затаскивать внутрь косу. Дракон недолго смог игнорировать мучения и принялся сматывать в клубок шелковистые волосы.

Впихнув в окно весящую с тонну гриву, Дракон, демонстративно глядя в сторону, поинтересовался:

— Помочь?

— Обойдусь.

— На хрена мне та Белоснежка? Кожа да кости — ни пожрать, ни поебаться, — прорычал Дракон и уже собрался пикировать вниз, как был схвачен за основание крыла нежной (помним про килограммы) ручкой.

— Я ль прекрасней всех на свете? — грозно вопросила Рапунцель.

Дракон озадаченно нахмурился, вытащил из-под чешуи длинный свиток и сверился с текстом.

— Это не та сказка, идиот.

— Ща я тебе яблоко в жо... в шоколаде в пасть затолкаю, будет та, — проворчала Рапунцель и задумалась. — Буду имор... импорт... короче, иду по приборам. У меня, вообще-то, с памятью проблемы.

Дракон буркнул: «Прости», — и спешно плюнул на свиток огнем.

— Ты меня любишь? — Рапунцель кокетливо приспустила с плечика платье. Платье треснуло до пупа.

Дракон поперхнулся дымом.

— Обожаю!

— Иди поцелую, — Рапунцель решительно притянула к себе клыкастую морду и смачно облизала... ну, скажем, нос.

Облизанный Дракон довольно оскалился.

— Извини. Я случайно в тебя попала. Чертова сковородка, никак траекторию не высчитаю.

— Знаю. Ты бы никада, — Дракон прижал лапы к груди и ловко дорвал платье острым кончиком хвоста.

Рапунцель попыталась стыдливо прикрыться волосами, но в процессе поисков у себя остатков стыда устала и бросила эту затею.

— Иди уже ко мне.

— Мама твоего ждем ведь скоро.

— С мамом я разберусь. Быстро в койку!

Дракон начал протискиваться в окно, и внутрь комнаты ввалился уже мужчина. Голый, смуглый и очень привлекательный.

— Точно в койку? — Дракон с сомнением посмотрел на кровать отвратительно розового цвета.

— Не тупи!

***

Дракон лежал прямо на мягких волосах Рапунцель и блаженно порыкивал. Все-таки ртом Рапунцель умела такое вытворять, что можно было простить не только сковородку. Узкая глотка сжалась, и Дракон уплыл в ебеня.

Рапунцель же, деловито утерев губы, растолкала ноги Дракона в стороны и пустила в дело левую ручку.

Дракон был очень близок к повторному посещению ебеней, когда от подножья башни раздалось:

— Рапунцель! Спусти свои волосы!

— Щас спущу, а потом и до волос дело дойдет, — пропыхтела Рапунцель, активно загоняющая в задницу Дракона то, что рассмотрела у себя под юбкой.

— Рапунцель!

— Пять минут можно подождать, мам?! — заорала в ответ Рапунцель и быстрее задвигала бедрами.

— Рапунцель! Волосы!

— Да спусти ты ему волосы. Под такие вопли все равно не кончим, — досадливо поморщился Дракон.

Рапунцель упрямо набычилась и ускорилась максимально, добивая и так полуживого Дракона сладкими поцелуями.

***

Перелезая через подоконник, представительный седовласый мужчина ворчал:

— Святые угодники, чем я занимаюсь в своем-то возрасте, я ведь оскаровский лауреат... А нет, не тот текст. Я ведь глава страшной злодейской организации.

— Вы злая волшебница, — подсказал скромно сидящий в углу Дракон.

— Благодарю. Волшебни... ца?

— Здравствуй, мам. Я скучала, — сообщила Рапунцель, поигрывая сковородкой.

— Здравствуй... дочь, — мам достал из кармана пиджака листок, пробежался по нему взглядом и, скомкав, выкинул в окно. — Предлагаю сократить.

— Поддерживаю, — радостно закивала Рапунцель.

— Попрошу лишнее действующее лицо удалиться из кадра.

Дракон понятливо выпрыгнул в окно и полетел проверять, где запропастился этот чертов Принц.

— Вокальные способности демонстрировать не будем, — предупредил мам, усаживаясь в кресло. — Сразу к делу.

Рапунцель почесала в затылке.

— Чего-то я хочу, но не помню чего.

Мам нетерпеливо постукивал по столу пальцами.

— Ааа! Короче, мне нужны фонарики.

— Точнее.

— Точные координаты цели отсутствуют, — пригорюнилась Рапунцель.

— А где ты видела эти фонарики, дочь? Я принесу их тебе. Скажи только, твой мам все для тебя сделает.

— Вспомнила! Не надо приносить, я сама схожу. Меня Дракон подвезет.

— Наконец-то! — мам встал и, грозно сверкая глазами, воскликнул: — Ты никогда не выйдешь из этой башни!

Рапунцель врезалась в холодильник и зааплодировала:

— Сэр, это было гениально. Такая честь работать с вами.

— Не выходи из образа.

— Хорошо, мам. Я всегда буду сидеть в башне, — Рапунцель скромно потупила глазки и (сильно присев) припала к маму на грудь.

— Вот и славно. Теперь спусти меня вниз.

— Может, все-таки на лифте? А я пока буду печально смотреть вдаль.

— Юноша, у вас большое будущее. Кхм. До свидания, дочь, — мам с достоинством удалился.

***

Дракон опасливо засунул в окно башку.

— Ушел, ушел, не ссы. Где там Принц-то?

— Бежит, я ему слегка зад прикусил, сразу скорости прибавил.

— А чего бежит-то? Коня где проебал? — нахмурилась Рапунцель. — Мне такой расточительный супруг не нужен.

— Да хер с ним, с конем, у него такая жопа! — Дракон влез внутрь и уже руками обрисовал нечто весьма волнующих очертаний.

— Жопа — это серьезный аргумент.

***

Принц добрался до башни через час и удивленно воззрился на снова копающегося в шелухе Дракона.

— А ты что тут делаешь?

— Хам трамвайный. Здороваться надо.

— Здрасте, — Принц задумался.

— Что, текст потерял?

— У меня эйдетическая память, и она мне подсказывает, что здесь должен быть хамелеон.

Дракон, стуча хвостом, зашелся хриплым смехом. Принц начал отплевываться от шелухи.

— Какой из меня, нахуй, хамелеон? Давай лезь на башню, а то наша... упс, поторопился... моя принцесса нервничает.

— Сильно нервничает?

— Очень. Третий килограмм слив жрет.

— Дело плохо. Может, подкинешь?

Дракон для вида повредничал, но быстро доставил Принца к окну. Спрыгнув в комнату и уклонившись от сковородки, Принц укоризненно покачал головой.

— Ну что ты творишь, Баки?

— Какой, к черту, Баки?! Не пали малину.

Принц покраснел и встал на колени.

— Здравствуй, милая Рапунцель.

— Хорошо стоит, — прокомментировал из окна Дракон.

Рапунцель привычным жестом распустила платье на лоскуты.

— Ого! Стоит и правда хорошо, — Принц, не теряя времени, начал сосать перевитый венами член, блаженно прикрыв глаза.

Дракон завистливо вздохнул, но, оценив изящность показанного кулака, спустился вниз.

Рапунцель прервала занятие Принца и щедро предложила, указав на стелющиеся по полу волосы:

— Ложись давай.

— А ты ничего не путаешь? — засомневался Принц. — Ты ложись, а я буду доставлять тебе удовольствие.

— Я девушка честная, лягу только после свадьбы. Если что-то не устраивает — могу Дракона позвать. Он команду «ложись» сразу выполняет.

Принц уступать Дракону не захотел, так что шустро разделся и принял указанное положение.

Рапунцель к делу подошла обстоятельно. Принц кричал так, что глохли пролетающие за окном птицы, а уж подмахивал... Будь Рапунцель килограмм на сорок легче — не удержалась бы на таком норовистом жеребце. Устав от родео, она решительно закинула ноги Принца себе на плечи и вставила ему до упора. Кончающий Принц был таким красивым, что Рапунцель сразу влюбилась.

***

Дракон деликатно постучал хвостом по подоконнику и поинтересовался:

— Долго ждать? Нам еще бежать и с мамом бороться, а я хочу к ужину успеть.

— Рапунцель не может найти подходящее платье, — доверительно поделился Принц.

— Может, внесем отклонение от канона? Пусть голая пиздует?

— Щас я кому-то сковородкой, — пригрозила Рапунцель, выходя из гардеробной комнаты.

Дракон и Принц остолбенели от такой красоты. На тактических штанах была приколота бумажка с надписью «юбка», а на кожаной куртке — с надписью «корсет».

— Про корсет лишнее. Это и так всем понятно, — высказал мнение Дракон.

Рапунцель подумала и согласилась. Смотав бляяя...стящую косу как лассо, она закрепила ее грудной перевязью и кивнула Принцу. Тот подхватил ее на руки и усадил на шею Дракона.

— Давай тоже садись, — милостиво разрешил Дракон.

Пролетев над высокими горами, густыми лесами, глубокими реками, Дракон приземлился на берегу небольшого озера, около глинобитной хижины.

Принц мысленно сверился со сценарием и сообщил:

— Что-то мы прям сильно сократили.

Дракон, обернувшись в человека, укоризненно покачал головой:

— До ужина час всего остался. Кто-то вон семечек и слив нажрался, а у меня с утра маковой кокаинки в желудке не было. И вообще — я устал как собака.

— Бедный мой голодный дракоша, — Рапунцель участливо погладила его по волосам. — Жалко, что устал, у нас по сценарию секс втроем. Но ты иди пока в хижину поспи.

— Сценарий — это святое!

— Вот теперь тебя люблю я, вот теперь тебя хвалю я!.. Черт, опять не тот текст.

— А вам не кажется, что мы слишком часто занимаемся сексом? Это все-таки сказка, — спросил Принц, продолжая при этом раздеваться.

Дракон и Рапунцель посмотрели на него с очень сильным осуждением. Практически капитанским. Принц проникся и, ухватив Дракона за поджарую задницу, поцеловал сначала его, а потом принцессу.

Рапунцель распустила волосы и распустилась окончательно.

Целоваться втроем было гораздо веселее. Дракон добрался до вожделенной жопы Принца и с особым тщанием вылизывал ее, пока Рапунцель исполняла шедевральный минет.

Принц от такого счастья ненадолго отлучился в обморок, а по возвращении обнаружил, что Рапунцель, плавно поводя бедрами, насаживается на его член.

— А свадьба? — растерянно уточнил он.

— Свадьба только после ужина, — прорычал Дракон и обвил член Рапунцель раздвоенным языком.

***

Над озером светила луна, Принц и Дракон сидели в обнимку и наблюдали, как Рапунцель сосредоточенно отпиливает косу острым мачете.

Из-за деревьев вышла черная пантера и человеческим голосом сказала:

— Король Т'Чалла просил передать, что ужин подан. Все ждут вас.

— Отлично, — Дракон поднялся и достал из припрятанного в густой траве рюкзака тактические штаны. — Мне обещали запеченного слона. Делиться не буду.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, Брок, — Принц натянул темно-синюю униформу и протер слегка запылившуюся звезду на груди. — Но всегда следишь, чтобы мы поели первыми.

— Уже можно, что ли?

Стив взъерошил коротко обрезанные волосы Рапунцель и нежно поцеловал яркие губы.

— Давай, Бак, жги!

— Ебены пасатижи, кто-нибудь мне объяснит, какого хера мы все это время вытворяли?

— Понимаешь, Баки... — Брок состроил серьезное лицо. — Есть одна прекрасная трудолюбивая девушка, и она очень хотела сказку, где главными героями были бы мы.

— Слово женщины — закон, — понимающе кивнул Баки. — Передайте леди мои искренние извинения за неподобающее принцессе поведение. Но что поделаешь — какие герои, такие и сказки.

Стив, Брок и Баки пошли ко дворцу, о чем-то переговариваясь. Ветерок гнал небольшие волны по поверхности озера. Вечернюю тишину нарушил возмущенный вопль:

— Схуяли опять я Красная Шапочка?!


End file.
